You Feel Like Thunder In The Sky
by WiccaWoman17587
Summary: "By the end of the night it was safe to say I'd conquered my fear of storms with the help of one Miss Emily Prentiss." Femslash Jemily.


**A/N: Every time I sit down and try to write more HS&QS I get sidetracked by Jemily sexiness. It's becoming a problem. Not a bad problem, cuz how could soaking wet Prentiss in a white shirt be bad... Ahem. Without further ado. Oh, the Song used is "Thunder" by Jessie J. **

**Disclaimer: The usual. **

* * *

I stare at the deep scarlet of the rose petals. The single flower left on my desk; gently laid on a note, written on brilliant white paper, contrasting the colour so beautifully. I had slipped the letter from beneath the bloom, careful not to disturb it and read it over, savouring every word.

_'I was broken and starting to think that I should be ashamed  
Trembling and nervous and naked and feeling afraid  
Then you came and told me and showed me to fight through the rain'_

I now sit back, fingers delicately playing with a crinkled corner as my eyes scan the words once more. It is her song. Our song really, but the lyrics reflect her feelings. So she says. I smile indulgently at this so sweet gesture before turning to the pile of folders stacked on my messy desk and begin reading through the descriptions of unnecessary death and destruction.

Lunch rolls around quickly, punctuated by a bubbly visit from our resident tech goddess and my best friend, Garcia. She fawns happily over the curved words as if they are written to her, remarking on the beauty of the rose with its delicate stem and full, soft sepals; stunning crimson fading to deep burgundy at the tips. I fall back into an easy rhythm after the half hour interruption and manage to remain fairly untroubled through the grotesque scenes and nauseating reports, buoyed by the constant reminder of the flower and its provider.

My cell beeps, disrupting my thoughts with the gentle ringing of a bell and I glance at the time. I'm shocked to find it's well past five and hastily pack my things into my bag before grabbing the phone and reading the text. An involuntary grin stretches my lips as I take in the name attached the envelope then the message opens fully. I frown in confusion.

_'The park two blocks down. 30 minutes. E x'_

I wonder briefly what she is playing at but decide to play along anyway. She is full of surprises, never ceasing to amaze me with the lengths she is willing to go to romance me even though I'm already in love with her. Every day she has me falling that little bit more. I lock up my office and head to the elevator nodding to a few stray colleagues who also have difficulties keeping good time as I twirl the thorn less stem between two fingers. As I reach the parking garage I take one last sniff of the tantalizing scent and then head to my car.

Pulling out onto the road, I realise it's pouring with rain. I flick the lights on and start the wipers going while wondering what on earth could so important to be at the park in this weather. A heavy rumble in the distance signals the approach of a storm and I grimace in apprehension. A few turns later and I'm pulling into the parking lot opposite the large expansive of green, a quiet haven in a bustling city scape. I narrow my eyes, peering through the torrents of water streaming down the windscreen, trying to see the raven haired beauty that has summoned me here. Eventually I pick her out, sat on a bench wearing a crisp white shirt and black pants. I key in her number on my cell and listen to it ring but she makes no move to answer it. I groan with the realisation that I'm going to have to go and get her. Another crash from the heavens answers me with glee. Pulling my jacket tighter around me, I race across the road and into the park.

"What are you doing, crazy?" I ask as I approach her. She swivels her head towards me; a jubilant smile lighting up her sharp features.

"Hey baby. I was starting to think you weren't coming," she replies, not moving from her perch on the wooden seat. I quirk an eyebrow in her direction as I glance around, checking we are alone.

"Seriously, why did you drag me out here, in the rain?" I hold my hands out, catching the thick drops in my palms to prove my point, before crossing my arms over my chest.

"I love the rain." I heave out a sigh and step closer to the insane woman, intent on grabbing her pulling her up. Instead I find myself whirled around and bent backwards over her thighs, staring into intense coffee orbs hovering above me. My tongue peeks out to wet my lips, an unnecessary motion but her gaze tracks it all the same. "I love kissing in the rain." My teeth capture my bottom lip in anticipation as a surge of desire shoots through my very core. In an instant I lean up, meeting her waiting mouth halfway and devour everything she has to offer me. A flash against the dark of my closed eyes forces them open and I pull back slightly. The gentle roll of thunder builds to a deafening crescendo and I curl into her protective arms.

"Here," she whispers as she pulls me up and tugs on my hand, leading me to a stand of trees further back from the road. I eye the foliage sceptically.

"Um, aren't you not supposed to hide under trees in electrical storms?" I ask warily. She turns quickly, flashing a reassuring smile at me.

"It'll be fine, trust me." Oddly enough, I do and let her back me up against the scratchy bark. "I always wanted to do this." I almost ask what 'this' is but catch the gleam in her rapidly darkening orbs and instantly understand. Another rush of arousal settles low in my abdomen and I suddenly can't find any words to object to the teeth scrapping over the skin of my neck. Her fingers unhook the buttons of my coat quickly and pull my shirt from the black pencil skirt it was tucked into. "God, I'm glad you wore a skirt today." So am I when her nails drag slowly over my bare thighs.

A moan erupts from my throat but is quickly swallowed by impatient lips and a dominant tongue. Her hands grip my ass as she lifts me slightly, enough for me to get the hint, and I wrap my legs around her waist and my arms around her strong shoulders. She presses me into the rough trunk harder and I groan as it digs deliciously into my skin. An arm slithers between us and her fingers travel slowly over the lacy material of my underwear. I break from her lips and crash my head back into the tree with a breathy whimper. I feel her smirk into my clavicle before her tongue teases the rounded bone. Another swipe of her fingers has me almost begging for her touch but before I can, the digits slip beneath the material and glide over my slick pussy.

Without any further teasing she plunges two fingers into my waiting core, setting a rapid pace. I use my legs as leverage and match the tempo, enjoying the added bite of the bark against my back and now exposed ass. A low growl in my chest is echoed in the sky above as her digits delve deeper, hitting that exquisite spot inside me. It only takes a few more thrusts before fireworks explode behind my eyes. She continues to hold me up as I float back down from the deep grey clouds.

"So," I begin against her ear as she peppers soft kisses along my jaw, "What prompted this?" I revel in the throaty chuckle and await her answer.

"You should never be afraid of thunder. Maybe this way, you can associate it with something good." I blink, not expecting that answer and then laugh.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Gotta say, I love thunder," I drawl with a lopsided grin.

"Good. Now, let me take you home and we can see how much more you can love thunder." I nod vehemently as she chuckles at my enthusiasm.

By the end of the night it was safe to say I'd conquered my fear of storms with the help of one Miss Emily Prentiss.


End file.
